


awkward crush

by cynicaljapanophile



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Child Matsuoka Rin, Child Reader, Crushes, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicaljapanophile/pseuds/cynicaljapanophile
Summary: [rin matsuoka x reader]first crushes are always awkward





	awkward crush

“Are you okay Rin?” you said with a curious look on your face. You tilted your head to the side, looking at the slightly flustered boy with wide eyes. 

He seemed to always get flustered when he was around you. 

It just didn’t make any sense.  
He calmed down with your question he turned to look at you, a rosy tint still present on his cheeks that went unnoticed by you. 

“I-I’m fine. It’s just that I get around cute girls that’s all.” 

He nervously smiled as he scratched the back of his head. He then realized what he had just said. He suddenly dropped his arm and his face suddenly turned red. He started to wave his hands in front of his face as he tried to avoid eye contact with you. 

“I didn’t mean to say you’re cute or anything! Uh, I don’t mean you’re not pretty because you are really pretty but I- **UGH!** I didn’t mean that I…”

He stumbled every word he said to you. You stared in confusion at him before walking away after getting waved over by Makoto. 

**RIIING!**

Rin jumped in surprise by the loud bells ringing. He quickly looked around to look for you. He realized that you had probably left while he was rambling. 

Upon realizing that he slumped his shoulders and headed inside as he thought about how he must have looked while rambling on. 

* * *

“Rin? Are you okay?” Makoto asked as he looked at his friend with a concerned look. 

Rin continued to sulk, ignoring his friend’s concern. He thought back to his rambling to you and what he must have looked like. He let out a groan and buried his face into his arms on his desk. 

“That was so embarrassing.”

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in the various! free! x reader fanfic that i'm working on  
not sure i'll actually post the full fanfic but it was nice to actually post some part of it at least


End file.
